character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zim (Canon, Composite)/Christian Higdon
Summary Zim is the Protagonist and Antihero of the series that goes by his name: "Invader Zim". Zim is a member of the Alien race known as the Irken, and a former Irken Invader. Unfortunately his actions usually led to disaster (Nearly destroyed his own planet during Operation Impending Doom I) and so his superiors banished him. While there, he learns of "Operation Impending Doom II", and just decided to quit being banished and ventured to Conventia in hopes of getting an assignment. Even though he didn't learn from last time. Chagrined, his superiors decided to send him on a "Secret Mission" to Earth, keep him occupied and away from the real "Operation Impending Doom II". Zim's Primary desire is to Conquer Earth and impress his superiors, though he's pretty bad at it. This is probably due to the fact that he was a "Defect" and that he never thinks through Which makes him to be the laughingstock of his people. However, Zim doesn't seem to notice this or ignores it. Despite his Stupidity, Zim has shown time and time again that he's highly intelligent and that he's more than capable of conquering earth. Yet he hardly uses this skills properly as when he's close to taking over the planet, his own negligience usually causes his downfall. However, there is also another reason why Zim usually doesn't try to conquer earth... He actually doesn't want to conquer it. Even though he wants to enslave all of mankind, it has been hinted that he doesn't want to rule it. He also seems to rely on his Nemesis Dib for motivation because his mission would' the as exciting withoit anyone to annoy him (Other than Gir). This even caused Zim to stop doing anything in general, when Dib stopped trying to uncover Zim for a brief period of time. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Zim Origin: Invader Zim Gender: Male Age: Around the 200 range Classification: Irken Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hacking, Genius Intelligence, Vehicular Mastery, Regeneration (High-Mid; regenerated from his body being broken into pieces), Flight, Energy Projection, Mind Manipulation (The PAK can prevent Zim from getting amnesia), Weapon Mastery, Forcefield Creation, Mind Control (Can control people by replacing their eyes with robotic ones), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Enhanced Senses (With nightvision goggles), Self-Destruction (With the Self-Destruct switch), Electricity Manipulation (With electric sticks), Teleportation, Sound Manipulation (With voice changer), Invulnerability (With super armour), Explosion Manipulation, Adhevisity (With plunger of doom), Sleep Manipulation (With dart gun) Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ Speed: At least Regular Human (Faster with spider legs) with FTL+ Reactions (can pilot the Voot Cruiser, piloted Mars across the solar system while dodging Dib, who was piloting Mercury). Massively Hypersonic with Jetpack. (Flew across the planet Jackers ship, which is large enough to capture planets, in seconds.), FTL when piloting the Voot (flew to Mars in roughly a minute) and Massively FTL with the Voot on autopilot (Flew from Irk, a planet outside of this galaxy, to Earth, in six months) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiverse Class+ Durability: Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Very high Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Mechanical Backpack, Spaceship, Several Advanced Weaponry and Devices, which includes but is not limited to a pair of electric batons and an organ harvesting device; while the latter could potentially ignore durability, Zim is unlikely to use it in combat. Another example are tacks he has which can fuse the victim with baloney. This also ignored durability and the effects increase in speed with alien DNA, however he is unlikely to use this in combat as well. Intelligence: High (Though this intellect is hardly ever used right which makes him a moron in most cases) Weaknesses: Zim is brash, arrogant, as well as overconfident, and doesn't think things entirely through making him a threat to everyone, including himself. He can be kind of irrational as well. His body is also weak against the pollutants in Earth's water, as they are corrosive to his body, though he can compensate this weakness by applying paste to his skin. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 2